In recent years the serious threat posed by influenza virus infection to worldwide public health has been highlighted by, firstly, the ongoing level transmission to humans of the highly pathogenic avian influenza A virus H5N1 strain (63% mortality in infected humans, http://www.who.int/csr/disease/avian_influenza/en/) and secondly, the unexpected emergence in 2009 of a novel pandemic influenza virus strain A/H1N1 that has rapidly spread around the entire world (http://www.who.int/csr/disease/swineflu/en/). Whilst the new virus strain is highly contagious but currently generally results in relatively mild illness, the future evolution of this virus is unpredictable. In a much more serious, but highly plausible scenario, H5N1 and related highly pathogenic avian influenza viruses could acquire mutations rendering them more easily transmissible between humans or the new A/H1N1 could become more virulent and only a single point mutation would be enough to confer resistance to oseltamivir (Neumann et al., Nature, 2009 (18; 459(7249) 931-939)); as many seasonal H1N1 strains have recently done (Dharan et al., The Journal of the American Medical Association, 2009 Mar. 11; 301 (10), 1034-1041; Moscona et al., The New England Journal of Medicine, 2009 (March 5; 360(10) pp 953-956)). In this case, the delay in generating and deploying a vaccine (˜6 months in the relatively favourable case of A/H1N1 and still not a solved problem for H5N1) could have been catastrophically costly in human lives and societal disruption.
It is widely accepted that to bridge the period before a new vaccine is available and to treat severe cases, as well as to counter the problem of viral resistance, a wider choice of anti-influenza drugs is required. Development of new anti-influenza drugs has therefore a gain become high priority, having been largely abandoned by the major pharmaceutical companies once the neuraminidase inhibitors became available.
An excellent starting point for the development of antiviral medication is structural data of essential viral proteins. Thus, the crystal structure determination of e.g. the influenza virus surface antigen neuraminidase (Von Itzstein, M. et al., (1993), Nature, 363, pp. 418-423) led directly to the development of neuraminidase inhibitors with antiviral activity preventing the release of virus from the cells, however, not the virus production itself. These and their derivatives have subsequently developed into the anti-influenza drugs, zanamivir (Glaxo) and oseltamivir (Roche), which are currently being stockpiled by many countries as a first line of defense against a possible pandemic. However, these medicaments only provide a reduction in the duration of the clinical disease. Alternatively, adamantanes, the other class of licensed anti-influenza drugs (e.g. amantadine and rimantadine) target the viral M2 ion channel protein, which is located in the viral membrane interfering with the uncoating of the virus particle inside the cell. However, they have not been extensively used due to their side effects and the rapid development of resistant virus mutants (Magden, J. et al., (2005), Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol., 66, pp. 612-621). In addition, more unspecific viral drugs, such as ribavirin, have been shown to work for treatment of influenza and other virus infections (Eriksson, B. et al., (1977), Antimicrob. Agents Chemother., 11, pp. 946-951). However, ribavirin is only approved in a few countries, probably due to severe side effects (Furuta et al., ANTIMICROBIAL AGENTS AND CHEMOTHERAPY, 2005, p. 981-986). Clearly, new antiviral compounds are needed, preferably directed against different targets.
Influenza virus as well as Thogotovirus and isavirus belong to the family of Orthomyxoviridae which, as well as the family of the Bunyaviridae, including the Hantavirus, Nairovirus, Orthobunyavirus, and Phlebovirus, are, amongst others, negative stranded RNA viruses. Their genome is segmented and comes in ribonucleoprotein particles that include the RNA dependent RNA polymerase which carries out (i) the initial copying of the single-stranded negative-sense viral RNA (vRNA) into viral mRNAs (i.e. transcription) and (ii) the vRNA replication. This enzyme, a trimeric complex composed of subunits PA, PB1 and PB2, is central to the life cycle of the virus since it is responsible for the replication and transcription of viral RNA. In previous work the atomic structure of two key domains of the polymerase, the mRNA cap-binding domain in the PB2 subunit (Guilligay et al., Nature Structural & Molecular Biology 2008; May; 15(5): 500-506) and the endonuclease-active site residing within the PA subunit (Dias et al., Nature 2009, 458, 914-918) have been identified and their molecular architecture has been characterized. These two sites are critical for the unique “cap-snatching” mode used to initiate mRNA transcription that is used by the influenza virus and certain other virus families of this genus to generate viral mRNAs. A 5′ cap is a modified guanine nucleotide that has been added to the 5′ end of a messenger RNA. The 5′ cap (also termed an RNA cap or RNA m7G cap) consists of a terminal 7-methylguanosine residue which is linked through a 5′-5′-triphosphate bond to the first transcribed nucleotide. The viral polymerase binds to the 5′ RNA cap of cellular mRNA molecules and cleaves the RNA cap together with a stretch of 10 to 15 nucleotides. The capped RNA fragments then serve as primers for the synthesis of viral mRNA (Plotch, S. J. et al., (1981), Cell, 23, pp. 847-858; Kukkonen, S. K. et al (2005), Arch. Virol., 150, pp. 533-556; Leahy, M. B. et al., (2005), J. Virol., 71, pp. 8347-8351; Noah, D. L. et al., (2005), Adv. Virus Res., 65, pp. 121-145).
The polymerase complex seems to be an appropriate antiviral drug target since it is essential for synthesis of viral mRNA and viral replication and contains several functional active sites likely to be significantly different from those found in host cell proteins (Magden, J. et al., (2005), Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol., 66, pp. 612-621). Thus, for example, there have been attempts to interfere with the assembly of polymerase subunits by a 25-amino-acid peptide resembling the PA-binding domain within PB1 (Ghanem, A. et al., (2007), J. Virol., 81, pp. 7801-7804). Furthermore, the endonuclease activity of the polymerase has been targeted and a series of 4-substituted 2,4-dioxobutanoic acid compounds has been identified as selective inhibitors of this activity in influenza viruses (Tomassini, J. et al., (1994), Antimicrob. Agents Chemother., 38, pp. 2827-2837). In addition, flutimide, a substituted 2,6-diketopiperazine, identified in extracts of Delitschia confertaspora, a fungal species, has been shown to inhibit the endonuclease of influenza virus (Tomassini, J. et al., (1996), Antimicrob. Agents Chemother., 40, pp. 1189-1193). Moreover, there have been at tempts to interfere with viral transcription by nucleoside analogs, such as 2′-deoxy-2′-fluoroguanosine (Tisdale, M. et al., (1995), Antimicrob. Agents Chemother., 39, pp. 2454-2458).
WO 2005/087766 discloses certain pyridopyrazine- and pyrimidopyrazine-dione compounds which are stated to be inhibitors of HIV integrase and inhibitors of HIV replication. The compounds are described as being useful in the prevention and treatment of infection by HIV and in the prevention, delay in the onset, and treatment of AIDS.
WO 2012/039414 describes compounds which are described as having antiviral effects, particularly having growth inhibitory activity on influenza viruses.
EP-A-2 444 400 also discloses compounds which allegedly have antiviral activities, especially inhibiting activity for influenza viruses.
It is an object of the present invention to identify further compounds which are effective against viral diseases and which have improved pharmacological properties.